


i shall always be with you

by hcrlaws



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Very fluffy, i rewatched hocus pocus and the ending inspired this, the show burning him isnt canon. i refuse to believe he'd never see alannys again., theon deserves a little happiness in the end, this is sad in the beginning but i promise it ends good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21597985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hcrlaws/pseuds/hcrlaws
Summary: After the Battle of Winterfell, Sansa finds Theon's body and let's him have peace.
Relationships: Theon Greyjoy & Alannys Harlaw, Theon Greyjoy/Sansa Stark
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26





	i shall always be with you

**Author's Note:**

> i promise this has happy(ish?) ending. blame hocus pocus for this, not me.

The sun began to set over the tops of the hills, the dead now laying on the ground in among fresh bodies and wights. Tyrion was his first to peak his head around the door of the crypts, checking out the scene to see if they were free to leave the doom that was the crypts, no one wanting to spend another moment with the dead that had risen and came for their blood. 

Sansa peaked around after him, releasing the breath she didn’t know she had been holding, her gloved hands pulling her fur cloak around her body tighter. She still gripped the dagger that Arya had given to her in her right hand, not feeling safe enough to drop it just yet. 

Her eyes meet Jon first, covered in blood, sweat and mud and looking close to passing out. But he spread his arms wide for her as she drops the dagger, and runs to him. She didn’t need a dagger when she had Jon to protect her. Her family would protect her more than a small dagger ever could. They made her feel safer than any dagger could.

Jon kisses the top of her head, the two of them going off to find Bran instantly, and stumbling upon the scene in the Godswood. Ironborn was littered everywhere, and Arya was kneeled down in front of Bran - checking him over for cuts, checking to make sure he was alright. 

“Bran! Arya!” Sansa called out to them, rushing as she held the ends of her skirts to not trip in the snow. She collided with Arya, pulling her close, arms locked around one another as Jon came in and joined, the three of them going down to wrap their arms around Bran as well. She could feel the blood and sweat coming from Arya and Jon both, and once she would have whined about it staining her new gown, but she just tightened her arms around them and held them closer. 

Her eyes opened, pulling back from the embrace in a rush, her voice soft. “Theon?” She turns, glancing around the Godswood for him, only to find his body lay underneath the Weirwood tree, a spear pierced right the way through, the dried blood soaked into the white crisp snow around him. “No...”

Her feet carried her there, stumbling over the dead bodies of the other fallen men as she almost tripped and fell to the ground at Theon’s body. If the blood was not there and the spear was pulled out, she could almost pretend he was asleep because of how peaceful his facial features were finally for the first time in years. There was not a stress line on him, not a frown on his lips or between his eyebrows. He looked peaceful. 

Her head ducked, sobs wrecking through her body as she hung over him, her hand resting on his chest and the other going to his hair, ice stuck into the curls and a mixture of blood and sweat just like Jon and Arya. Her eyes stung from the tears that ran down her ice cold cheeks like lava. 

She hadn’t felt a pain like this in years - not since hearing of her brother and mother’s passing. Their murder. Even when Rickon had fallen, arrows stuck out of his boy and man body - she had not shed a tear. Because she did not know that Rickon. She was too numb from the rest of her trauma to truly grieve the loss of her youngest sibling. 

And now here she was, hung over the body of the man she never got to tell how she truly felt, how much he truly meant to her. She had wished to marry him if they had both survived the battle, and she cursed herself for jinxing it. She lifted her head a little, tears drying on her cheeks as she used both hands and wrapped them around the end of the spear, slowly pulling it out of his body - a sob leaving her as she heard the thump of his body hitting the snow once again. 

“Oh Lady Sansa, please don’t be sad for me.” A childlike voice called out from across the Godswood, and as she lifted her head and looked across, she could see the small figure that stood at the other side of the hot pools. She squinted her eyes a little, turning to look and see the shocked expression on Jon’s face as well. Arya looked confused, and Bran strangely had a smile on his face for the first time since she had met with him once more. 

The child stepped closer, into the light that was reflecting off of the rising sun, and her eyes connected with those green orbs, the colour of the sea. “Theon… Is that you?” She almost whimpered out his name, her voice cracking at the pain of seeing him, speaking his name. The confusion was laced into her voice with her question, eyebrows frowned a little. 

The child, Theon, just grinned back at her. She had not seen him grin in years. “Aye. It is me.” He steps even closer. Theon had been smaller than her, his head slightly having to tilt to look her in the eyes, but child Theon was even shorter, fully tilting his head to look up at her. “Did we win? Did we win, Lady Sansa?” 

She could only manage a nod through her tears, and Theon released a breath, looking towards the other Stark children with a smile. He slowly put his hand out - all ten fingers were there, not a scar on him. Sansa pulled her glove off, ignoring the biting cold of the winter as she placed her hand delicately into his. Their fingers laced together, and Theon rubbed his thumb over the back of her hand before turning to Jon.

“Hey Jon. Thanks for helping defeat Ramsay. I feel finally free… I haven’t known what true freedom felt in years.” His eyes found hers again, bringing their hands up as he pressed the softest kiss against the back of her hand. “Thank you for killing him. Now you are truly free as well.” 

“Theon! Theon Greyjoy!” A voice called from between the trees. Theon’s head turned, eyes widening and softening, almost filling with tears at the sight. Sansa focused on the woman that stood between the trees, brunette hair running down her back in waves like the sea. She had a kraken necklace around her neck, wearing a black and silver gown. She glowed like a Goddess, and Sansa was as captivated by her as Theon was. 

“It’s my mother.” The joy was on his face as he turned to the Stark children once more. A sort of relief and weight had been lifted off of his shoulders and Sansa could visibly see it. Theon smiled towards Jon and Arya, who smiled back. Bran gave a nod of his head, knowing. Theon’s free hand signalled Sansa to kneel down, and she did, crouching so he was able to reach her, be eye to eye with each other once again. He leaned in, his breath ghosting against the shell of her ear.

“I shall always be with you.” His head turned, his lips now pressing to her cheek in a kiss before moving away from her, allowing her to stand up fully again.

Their hands stayed connected as long as they could before their fingertips broke touch. Sansa watched as he walked towards the trees where the lady was standing waiting for him, seeing as she held her hand out for her child, and he took it. Theon turned, giving one last wave towards them which Jon returned. 

“My baby boy, what took you so long?” Alannys asked, looking down towards the small boy that walked along beside her, their two bodies slowly disappearing in between the trees from where she came from. 

“I’m sorry, Mother. I promise I have the most amazing story to tell you. And even if it’s scary at parts… it has a happy ending. Just like the ones you used to tell me.”

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you all enjoyed this little one-shot i've played around with for days. follow me on tumblr and twitter @theonsmedici


End file.
